fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Creature Entries from Beyond the Pit
The following is a list of all the creatures that have their own entries in the ''Beyond the Pit'' bestiary. A *Amazon *Giant Anemone *Anemorus *Angaroc *Ant Symbiote *Ape-Dog and Dog-Ape *Arctolyce *Arena Beast *Armoured Mole *Awkmute B *Bakk-Ruman *Baobhan Sith *Barbarian *Bark Biter *Barracuda *Batfish *Bay *Bear *Black Elk *Black Flyer *Blackheart *Blog *Giant Bloodhawk *Blood-Lurcher *Bloodworm *Bonecrusher *Bone Devil C * Cangui * Carnivorous Ape * Carnivorous Plant * Carrion Bug * Cesuoshe * Giant Chameleon * Chameleonite * Chaos Manticore * Chaos Mutant * Chaos Warrior ** Chaos Champion * Chest Creature * Chion * Chrabat * Chthonian Trapper * Coldclaw * Crab Grass D * Death-Knight *** Knight of Alptraum *** Dread Knight of the Order of the Black Shroud *** Chaos Knight of Caer Skaal ** Death-Knight Champion ** Death-Knight Emissary * Death Skull * Demon Steed * Devilfish * Devourer * Diadrone * Dinosaur ** Ankylosaurus ** Dromaeosaurus ** Iguanodon ** Nothosaurus ** Pteranodon ** Stegosaurus ** Struthiomimus ** Triceratops ** Tylosaurus * Dolphin * Dragon ** Blue Dragon ** Sea Dragon * Dragonman * Dryad E * Ectovult * Elf ** Desert Elf ** Half-Elf ** Ice Elf ** Jungle Elf ** Sea Elf ** Wild Elf * Elkiem * Elverine F * Fairy ** Black Fairy * Fiend ** Marsh Fiend ** Maze Fiend * Fire Imp * Flesh-Feeder G * Giant Frog * Gargantis * Ghost ** Ice Ghost ** Sulphur Ghost * Gnarled Oak * Golem ** Brimstone Golem ** Clay Golem ** Great Golem ** Ice Golem ** Quartz Golem * Griffin ** Tooki * Groundhog * Grypvulture * Gunderwal H * Hac-Quel-Rat * Hag ** Sea Hag * Halfling * Harpoon Fly * Hellfire Spirit ** Master of Hellfire * Homunculus * Giant Hornet * Hornet Assassin I * Ice Hulk * Iron Cyclops * Ishkarim J * Jabberwing K * Kalamite * Kappa * Khomatad * Khuddam ** Barkek ** Churka ** Friankara ** Geshrak ** Griffkek ** Gurskut ** Kahhrac * Killer Bee * Klattaman * Kraken ** Mottled Kraken * Kreehul * Krell L * Lava Imp * Lich ** Lich-Lord * Lionfish * Living Statue ** Idol * Lizard Man ** Desert Lizard Man ** Pygmy Lizardman M * Maijem-Nosoth * Mamlik * Manic Beast * Man-Octopus * Minimite ** Mite * Minion * Moray Eel * Mordida * Giant Moth * Muck Demon * Mudgrinder * Mukade * Murkuron (Warrior and Wizard) N * Native * Necrotic Jelly * Netherworld Demon * Nightgaunt * Night Horror * Nomad ** Desert Nomad ** Flatlands Nomad O * Obligath * Ogre ** Half-Ogre ** Sea Ogre * Ophidiotaur * Orc ** Blood Orc ** Pygmy Orc ** Swamp Orc * Panther ** Black Panther ** Forest Panther * Panther Warrior * Phoenix * Phororhacos * Pilfer Grass * Polar Worm * Pool Beast * Prowler Q * Quagrant R * Rad-Hulk * Raven ** Giant Raven * Replicanth * Roc * Rock Man * Rokuro-Kubi S * Saltsucker * Sand Snapper * Scout * Scurrellor * Scuttlie * Sea Hydra * Sea Snake * Sea Spider * Serpent ** Chameleon Serpent ** Great Serpent ** Scitalis * The Seven Serpents ** Air Serpent ** Earth Serpent ** Fire Serpent ** Moon Serpent ** Serpent of Time ** Sun Serpent ** Water Serpent * Shade * Shael-Beast * She-Satyr * Shikome * Sightmaster * Siren * Skeleton King * Skull Beast * The Sleepless Ram * Smoke Demon * Snow Beast * Snuff Hound * Spectre * Giant Spider ** Giant Bloodsucking Spider ** Giant Spike Spider ** Giant Spitting Spider * Spider King * Spike Demon * Spriggan * Stegocephalian * Giant Stormbird * Strider * Sturramak * Swamp Leech * Swamp Mutant * Swordfish * Sword Tree T * Tailspiker * Tatsu * Temple Guardian * Tentallus * Thassaloss (Minor and Major) * Thrasher * Tiger ** Fangtiger ** Snow Tiger * Toadman * Toolfish * Tribesman * Troll ** Half-Troll ** Two-Headed Troll * Tusker U * Unicorn V * Vitriol Essence * Vlodblad W * Giant Watersnail * Weevil Man * Whipperwolf * Whirlwind * Wood Demon * Wraith X * Xanthic Horror Y * Yuemo Z * Zoalinth See Also *List of Creature Entries from Out of the Pit References Category:In-Universe Lists Category:Meta Lists Category:Beyond the Pit Entries